The present disclosure relates to an electronic equipment on which an electronic part that becomes a source of unnecessary radiation (hereinafter, referred to as a noise source) is mounted.
In recent years, there has become a problem that other electronic equipment is damaged by unnecessary radiation emitted from, for example, an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a computer. To address this problem, it is necessary to suppress an intensity level of the unnecessary radiation emitted from the electronic device to a level less than a standard value. Radiation from a noise source can be grasped by simulation or an actual measurement. However, even from a noise source that emits unnecessary radiation whose intensity level should be a level less than a standard value by the simulation or the actual measurement, there can be a case where when the noise source 1 is actually mounted on the electronic equipment, that is, as shown in FIG. 7, a circuit board 2 on which a noise source 1 is mounted is mounted on a circuit board mounting plate 3, unnecessary radiation emitted from the noise source 1 exceeds an expected intensity level. In this case, in a typical technique, this problem has been addressed so far by adopting a shield structure in which a shield is placed around the noise source 1 and the circuit board 2 to reduce an influence of unnecessary radiation emitted from the noise source 1.
In the typical technique, however, it is necessary to provide a configuration having a large volume for the noise source, and it eventually results in an increase in size of the whole electronic equipment. Additionally, the typical technique brings about not only increased costs involved in shielding the noise, but also the increased number of working man-hours.